Muggles VS Wizards
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: In 2015 a war broke out. that war was a new war. Muggles Vs Wizards. Can muggles kill wizards? who is stronger? The Muggles have guns of course. But they are Higly Trained A.F.A Agents. American Federal Agency. Harry and his friends are trying out for the a.f.a, little did they know they would be fighting against the wizards. will they go back? or be forced to kill everyone they
1. Chapter 1

"UGH" Blackburn Grunted.

"So, Where are the bitches?"

"I Told you, I Don't Know, But Even If i Did, I Wouldn't Tell You!"

BlackBurn Got Kicked in the face yet another time. "Since you Don't want to tell me, guess I'll have to kill you." Lord Central Said. "I'm not scared," BlackBurn Said. BANG! Another soldier dead. Lord Central Watched as he crumpled to the floor. all the life of him... Gone...

"C'mon people, that's the 88th soldier dead, we need to get our asses together! I thought we trained all of you," The Army General Said. "Sir, I don't think the people who died were skilled veterans," Said Someone. "That has nothing to do with it. we've trained each of you for 2 years! 2!" "Sir, We're running out of people, there's a war going on and we only have.. what? 200 People left?" "Yeah," Said the General. "This Militia is falling apart." "I Thought we were better than this." "We need to find some people to recruit, anyone. Someone who can fight, who is capable of fighting." "Sir, Remember me, Agent Isaiah." "Well if it isn't ol' buckeroo, how you doin'?" "Just fine sir," The agent said. "Eh uh, we're running out of people, why don't you find some more people to recruit?" "Yes Sir, I Uh... Got a few connections myself..." "Well... GET ON IT!" "Yes Sir," The Agent Replied.

2 Hours Later...

"897-008," Said the Agent. The Phone Rang.

"Who's calling me?" A Girl Said.

"Hello," The Girl Said.

"Is this Stephany Caroline?"

"No, it isn't. and don't call me again asshole!" With that, she slammed the phone down.

"heh, heh. a little prank calls to fuel me up."

"919-0567"

"Hello, James Ber Bar, How may I help you?"

"I'm Looking for a dover, last name dover, first name ben."

"Hey guys, I'm looking for a ben dover. Has anybody seen ben dover. Hey Guys! BEND OVER!"

The Whole Bar Laughed.

"Look here you little snotrag, when i get a hold of you, i'm a tear your eyeballs out, and feed em to the fish! you hear me!"

"Heh Heh. Making threats will get you killed. especially if you don't mean them."

The Agent Hung up.

"Ok let's look for people"

"Wow, I can't believe I killed Lord Voldemort. That was Crazy. But, we have to celebrat right?" Harry Said.

"Yeah Mate, Nothing like a good celebration after you killed your worst enemy," Ron Said.

"Yeah but we still have to focus, we're still in our 7th year and we have EOTY Exams coming Up," Hermione Said.

"EOTY, Snorted Ron"

"End-Of-The-Year, Ronald," Hermione shook her head.

"Nice Place by the way," Harry Said.

"Thanks," Hermione Replied.

"Hey Hermy, did you ever go to a muggle school?" Ron Said.

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Did you?" Ron Said.

"Yeah." Hermione Answered.

"Hey Ron, Wanna watch the basketball game?" Harry Asked.

"Where?"

"Here. the TV?"

"TV?"

"Tele-Vision."

"How does that work again?"

"Ok, let's go to a real one, it will save you the time and energy."

"Haha," Hermione Laughed.

"Hermione, you coming?" Harry Asked.

"Nah, I have to study."

She Waited Until She Heard The Door Close...

Then She Relaxed, closes the book, made popcorn, and watched TV.

She was just about to sit down when she heard the phone ring.

She Answered...

"Hey Babe, What's up."

"You Know the place i work at?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hermione Asked.

"We're Looking for New Team Members. You Wanna Join?"

"What's In it for me?"

"Sex. Haha Just Kidding. You get to spend lots of time with me first of all, you go through training, which makes you stronger, so if someone attacks you you can KC Their Ass. And you actually Get Paid to fight. The Higher the Rank, The bigger the pay. and the best part is, once you're done with training, you can come home!" Isaiah Said.

"Can Harry and Ron Join Too?"

"Harry and Who?"

"My Friends"

"The More The Better!" Isaiah Said.

"We're looking for 30 People at least."

"Do you have 30 friends Herms?"

"No, sadly... like someone would want to be my friend..."

"Don't worry, they're jealous because you're the Prettiest girl in the world."

"Aww.. Thanks", Hermione Smiled.

"Can I speak to Harry and Ron?"

"Oh.. Their out at a basketball game, but I'll tell them you called."

"Ok.. Hey, what basketball game is it?"

"Are you trying to stretch the conversation?" Hermione Asked.

"Yeah.. I love talking to you. and i miss you. I have to go out and fight in a minute."

"Wait, you're fighting.. I have to fight... Like, Use Guns?"

"Yeah, they train you to use em. but you don't have to fight. you could be a latrine cleaner or shoe polisher"

"Nah, I think i prefer the fighting." Hermione Said.

"Good Choice. Hey I'll Catch you Later. Bye"

"Bye..." Hermione Said.

*Voices Outside*

"Woah, their back already! I have to clean up!," Hermione Said.

She Jumped over the couch and took the popcorn. she dumped it in the trash and put the bowl away. she put all the glasses in the sink and put her shoes back on. she cleaned up the rest of the bits of popcorn off the floor and threw them in the trash, she then jumped back over the couch, sat down, opened her book, and closes it calmly as soon as she saw them walk in, all in under 30 seconds.

"Hey guys, you're back fast."

"Yeah, it got canceled because everyone got injured."

"There was an attack at the stadium," Ron Said.

"All you could hear were Loud Booms," Harry Said.

"Hey My Boyfriend called he said he was recruiting people to work at his agency, you wanna join?" Hermione Said.

"Does it have free food? Ron Asked"

"Do you get to fight people"?

"Yes and Yes."

"I'm In."

"I'm In." Harry and ron both said together...

"haha."

She called.

"Hey Bf, The said Yes."

"Excellent. Tell them to be at the Agency Recruitment office by 12 PM Tomorrow."

"Ok." Hermione Said...


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

"Guys, Wake up!" Hermione Yelled.

"I'm Up."

"I'm up."

"Get Dressed" Hermione Ordered.

Once they were dressed hermione scrambled them to the car, where she drove 3 1/2 miles to headquarters. she has to say the password to get in."

"Just Give me the fucking password lady."

"Don't give me an attitude," Hermione Said.

"Hey! Let her through!" Agent Smith Said.

"Sir, Yes, Yes Sir, Dear Sir Smith."

"Hi! Follow me."

"Ok... Come on Guys".

"Woah I Must Be Dreaming..."

They were in a very big building with multiple floors, the walls wer emade of hard metal with a glass ceiling and stone protective casing around the building, built with fire and hail-Proof Glass. The Was a huge fountain in the center, and if you look down it looks like you're walking on water. The Food there was amazing, and the people there were nice. But once it came to training, they were hard on you.

"In Here, Guys."

"Woah," Ron Said.

"So, You guys wanna be Agents Huh?"

"Yep," All 3 of them answered.

"Let me tell you know, It's tough, once you answer these questions, you can't go back. Your Lives will be changed forever."

"Are you sure you want to join."

"Yes," All 3 of them answered.

"Ok. Each of you will start 2 year training before you're allowed to join. Once training is complete you will get your ranks.

"I will be you guys's instructors and teachers, not your trainers."

"Let me tell you the ranks, in order. From Lowest To Highest, in this Organization."

"This is an american organization by the way."

" Trainees,Private,Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Sergeant First Class, Staff Sergeant, Sergeant Major, First Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant, Staff Sergeant Major, Master Gunnery Sergeant, 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant. Major. Lieutenant Major, 2nd Commander, 1St Commander, Commander in Chief, And then all the colonel ranks 1-100. after that you prestige, you start all over. I'm the eight prestige. I've been here for 8 Years."

"Here are your schedule. you are all trainees. Hermione, since you like busy shcedules, I've given you everything on the list."

"Enjoy guys."

"What the Fuck man, we have to do training, then paperwork, then lecturs, then more training, a quick nap, more training, 1 more lecture, we have to do the fitness test, lunch at 3, more running, basic science, debriefing, classroom work, we have to get our uniforms, another quick nap, basics of the a.f.a and the history of the a.f.a, Homework?!1?!, We have to run again (11 PM) Quick Nap, Dinner at 11:15, then bed, we wake up at 3 AM, Then we do More Training!," IF mines like this, Hermione what does yours say?" Ron Said?"

Hermione Stared.

"Training, Running, Basic Combat, Karate Lessons, Fitness Test, Paperwork, Lunch, ClassRoom Work, A.F.A History, Learning Military time and Military Language, Get our uniforms, Reloading Weapons, Technical work, Engineering Test, Tai-Kwon-Do Lessons, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Medical Training, More Classroom Work, We get Backpacks to carry all 17 of our books in, Quick Nap, 5 minutes, Basics of the A.F.A, Basic Science, Debriefing, History of the A.F.A 10 Lectures, each 1 hour at least, drug test, More Running. The Girls do more work than the Boys!

"Harry what does yours say?" Hermione Asked.

"Same as Ron."

"Hey Cadets! Come Get your Uniforms and Acu's!"

"Ok Cadets when i call your name, come up so i can measure you!", The Instructor Said.

Ok Harry you first.

Glove Size: Large

Pants: Medium

Helmet: Medium

Vest: Medium

Shirt: Medium

"Ronald Weasley."

Glove Size: Large

Pants: Large

Helmet: Large

Vest: Large

Shirt: Large

"Hermione Granger!"

Glove Size: Small

Pants: Small

Helmet: Small

Vest: Small

Shirt: Small

*whispers* "Hey Hermione, you get a free bra with our logo and our name on it, what size are you"

*whispers* "I'm a C!" Hermione Whispered.

"Ok That's Everyone, Here are your Uniforms!"

"Well That Was Tiring," Ron Said.

"Ron, We Didn't Even Start Training." Hermione Said.

"Well, Thanks for Reminding me!" Grumbled Ron.

"No Problem," Said Hermione, Smiling.

I'm gonna go start training now.

"Ok, You Do THat."

"ALL CADETS, CHANGE INTO UNIFORMS AND START TRAINING NOW!" THE PA SAID.

Hermione was the fastest, she slipped out and in of clothes faster than the other girls, she wa sso fast she was the first one in the classroom and had to be rewarded.

"Ok Ladies Today I will teach you the basics of war." The Instructor said.

"Well, You'll be using guns right? There's bullet drop, due to gravity, so, for short range to medium range, don't worry about bullet drop, for long range you have to worry. SO Let's learn. Right this Down Guys. The Temperature also affects bullets. Take this 9 inch sniper bullet for example. It's 9 Inches. so if it's cold outside, it freezes the bullet, making it go slower. if it's steaming hot, it goes slow too. for example, in thirty degree weather, it's typically going to go slower, increasing bullet drop. If it's going slow, it has more time for the bullet to drop, and less time to speed towards the target. Bullets leave a gun in about 0.01 seconds, and can travel at least 2 miles in 10 seconds. To Compensate for bullet drop, you need to know that temperature+Range+Type Of Bullet+ Type Of Gun+ Size of Bullet= Bullet drop. Say you have an M40A5 Sniper, with a 5 inch bullet, the bullet is about 5 inches, with a width of 1 inch, and it's 1 inch thick. the bullet is an 11X19 Parabellum 12346 sniper bullet. the temperature is 75 degrees, the range is 1 mile. You're 1 mile from the target. see the lines on the snipers, those are called drag lines, if you're 1 mile, of course, aim above the head, but you see there are 5 lines, 1 mile = 1 line, so move the sniper until that 1st line, the shortest one, aim at the head. then shoot! Done! Follow me to the sniping range to practice!" The Instructor Said.

"Ginny, Is that You?"

"Hermione! I'm so happy to see you. I didn't see you since voldy died!"

"How did you get here."

"Some guy asked if i wanted to join, and I said Yes."

"Well, Happy to have you here."

"Hermione, I'm a witch, I don't know much about muggle weapons."  
"Just Watch and Learn" Hermione Answered.

(Boy's Training ClassRoom)

"Seamus, Dean, What are you guys doing here?"

"Some guy asked me to join the a.f.a, sounds pretty cool, I was like. Sure Mate. Do I get Paid?"

"What he Say?"

"He said yes and i said, Fuck it, I'm Going."

"Luna! Luna LoveGood"

"Hi There!"  
"You're Here Too?"

"Yes! It's Cool. I love these apple thingies. But I got in trouble for trying to bite one."

"A Grenade?" Hermione Answered.

"Yeah!" Luna said.

"How Did you know?" Luna Aksed?

"I'm a Muggle, and plus, my dad knows a guy who's in the army, he told us stories all day."

"Hermione!"

"Hmm?"

"Take This Gun."

Hermione felt herself holding a 13 pound gun before she could object.

Hermione was Weak right now, and she wasn't used to lifting things this heavy.. not by hand at least.

"See that Target, I want you to calculate the bullet drop and fire.. Don't forget to Aim!"

Hermione was smart, and was good at calculating things related to math , geometry or trigonomety.

She Aimed, Calculated in her head.

Hermione's Brain: Ok, so, I'm 200 feet from the target, i am holding an MPV 238-0 Sniper

Bullets are 3 inches. so if i aim here...

She Pulled the trigger.

Boom! BullsEye!

"Wow, You're a natural."

"Nah I wouldn't say that..I.."

"You should sign up for sniper training..."

"But Complete BMT First."

"Salute!"

"Left Face! Right Face" March!

"We Are Soldiers, We are Free, We are The A.F.A! You Cannot Die WIthout Living! We Will Stand Tall, and Stand Free, For America, We Will be. We Are Secret and Silent, Like Ninjas In the Night, Those who die for us will not be in vain, Those who die will not be in pain, We Will help to fight for America, We Will Fight For Our Families, Our Loved Ones, The One's We Care About The Most. We WIll Become Good Soldiers!"

ALL CADETS HEAD TO THE TRAINING ROOM FOR A FITNESS TEST!

"Ok.. First on the List, Harry Potter!"

"Here, Sir!"

"Ok, You are a male, 17 years old, you are required to do a minimum of 20 Pushups!

"Ok Sir!

Harry Completed the 20 Pushups.

"50 Situps in 1 minutes! NOW!"

Harry Completed the 50 Situps!

"10 Pullups! Now!"

Harry Failed the 10 Pull-ups

"Pathetic."

"Run the Mile! Now"

"Ronald WEasly!"

"Male, 17 years old, 20 Pushups."

Ron Failed.

"50 Situps!"

Ron Failked

"10 Pullups?!"

Ron Failed.

"Don't you dare call your self a Soldier."

"Hermione Granger!"

"Oh boy i can't wait to laugh." Ron Told Harry.

They Snickered.

Female, 17

10 Pushups.

Hermione Completed the Pushups.

30 Situps.

Hermione Completed the 30 Situps.

3 Pull-Ups.

She Completed the 3 Pull-Ups.

"Excellent, Run a Mile!"

So Far Hermione Was The Best.

1 Day Has Passed. Only 729 more days of training to go...


	3. Chapter 3

"I Can't Believe Hermione Did all of that. She is Strong!"

"No, I'm Not."

"I DOn't Know What I did."

"Maybe she isn't as lazy as you ron, hehe". Harry Said.

"I Was So Tired Last Night... I might Quit... Who thinks they can handle another 2 years of this shit?!"

"Ron!"

For Some Reason Hermione Didn't like when people curse, or , maybe she just didn't like cursing.

"What, What's wrong with swearing." I'm a soldier i fight i should be allowed to swear."

"Don't you dare call yourself a soldier." Harry Copied

Harry and Hermione Laughed.

"ShutUp Harry."

2 Years Later...

Congratulations to the following cadets for completing basic training, they willl move on to advanced training for 4 more years, before fully becoming soldiers, however, they have earned their ranks. The Following Cadets are:

Harry Potter, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Ronald Weasley, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Hermione Granger, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Luna Lovegood, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Dean Thomas, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Seamus Mcfinnigan, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Ginny Weasley,Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Fred Weasley, Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

George Weasley,Completed 2 years of training, has earned the rank Private.

Congratulations to all these people.

"This Is Bullshit!" Ron Yelled.

"Another 4 Years of Training."

"It's Better than dying!" Hermione Said.

"No It Isn't!" Ron Yelled.

4 Years Later...

Congratulations to the following cadets for completing advanced training

Harry Potter, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Ronald Weasley, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Hermione Granger, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Fred Weasley, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

George Weasley,Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Ginyn Weasley, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Luna Lovegood, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Seamus Finnigan, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Dean Thomas, Completed 6 Years of Training has earned the rank, Private First Class.

Gongratulations to all these people.

ALL CADETS REPORT TO DEBREIFING ROOM.

"Ok, people. at 0700 this morning, a wizard attacked and killed 7 people at one of our bases and threatened to bring their whole army and storm our base, head to england where the wizards are hiding, bring back any information you find, You Guys Are All In Unit 3, Infantry 6, Regimen 3, Division 6, That's where agent Isaiah Is, Hermione and Smith, you go together, Harry and Ron go together, luna and ginny, go together, seamus and dean go together, and fred and george go together. You will have squad names. H and S, you're Alpha, R and H, You're Bravo, L and G, You're Charlie, S and D, You're Delta, F and G, You're Echo. Are We Clear? "Yes Sir!" They all answered.

"Smith, Since you are the most experience, lead and command all of these squads. You have the Most Power Here." THe Debreifer Said.

"Ok Guys... Oberation SwordBreaker. Let's Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, How Are you feeling?" Isaiah Asked Hermione.

"Scared." Hermione Answered.

"Don't worry, this isn't a real battle, but if it turns into one, I'll have your back."

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

"OK Guys. There are 5 Jeeps. we each take 1. 2 to a jeep." Smith Said.

"Yes, Sir!" They All Relpied.

Isaiah Hopped in the front seat while hermione sat next to him.

He started up the jeep, then quickly stepped on the gas peddle.

They Zoomed towards london...

They approached a gas station. "Ok Guys, Change of Plans. Looks like we have to fly to london. we don't want to blow our cover so switch uniforms." They Switched Uniforms. "Ok Guys, Let's act like normal people."

"Hello, Good Morning."

"10 Tickets to london."

"That'll be 2,000"

"Hold On Guy's I'll be right back."

Smith Knocked out the cashier and hopped over the counter, he then took 10 tickets and hopped back over the counter.

"Here Guys, Quick and Easy."

Not so "Quick" They ended up staying there for 2 hours until:

"All Flights to london please start boarding the plane now."

"Let's go guys. Don't forget your equipment." Smith Said.

They Climbed on the airplane.

"I Don't like the look of this place."

"Ron, it's an airplane." Hermione Said.

"What if they blow up on purpose just to kill you. what if they have idiots who don't know how to fly."

"...Ron... You should have taken Muggle Studies." Harry Said.

"It's a Waste of time." Ron Said.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to take off." Said the FLight Attendant.

"See that guy over there, he looks suspicious." Ron Said.

"Yeah, he Does." Agent Isaiah Said.

The Guy Suddenly pulled out a wand and started shooting the avada kedavra curse everywhere.

All you could hear were bodies hitting the floor

"Get Down!" Isaiah Screamed.

Isaiah Then Ran to the guy and started punching the shit out of him..

"Agh!"

He Used Karate, he finally killed the guy.

"That's what an A.F.A Agent Does."

"I Love this guy, anyone else?"

"Yeah..." Hermione Said, Amazed.

London, 7 Hours Later.

"OK Guys Here's the plan, we infiltrate the warehouse, and we get the files, we get out. once we get the files, ron and Harry, Get out. Me And Hermione will kill these fuckers." "Got It?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"ooh, he curses too!"

"I Likey-Likey?"

"I'll go get the files."

Isaiah and Hermione made their way through when an enemy appeared. Isaiah Quickly Knifed Him and they went on.

Isaiah Quickly Grabbed the files. He ran down the steps and threw them to harry. "Go! Go! Go! Get outta Here!."

They Obliged.

"Ready Hermione?"

"Yes." She Replied.

They Silently approached an enemy.

"hermione, i'v ebeen killing people for 8 Years, You're new. You're first kill." He Said.

He Handed her the knife.

"Kill this bitch."

"No, Honey, I Can't"

"Yes, You Can"

"Do It FOr Me,Please?" He Said.

"... Ok."

Hermione QUickly Stabbed the enemy. Blood got on her hands.

"Ugh... Eww..."

"That's normal."

Hermione kept the knife and kept killing enemies. she racked up a total of 22 1/2 kills (Isaiah had to help on that one).

They Returned to base.

"Excellent work guys! You all Earned a promotion!"

"WOO!" They all Said.

After Everyone went to bed, Hermione and Smith Were the only ones left.

"What a day," He Said.

"Yeah. Never Killed someone before."

"You're doing it for a cause. No one is mad at you."

"You did the right thing," He Said.

"Killing someone is against the rules of god."

"Would you Rather Them Kill You?" He Said.

"Well, no of course..No.."

"Exactly," Smith Said.

"It's Ok."

He Held Her Hand.

"No Matter What you do in this war. No matter what you do yourself, I will always love you."

He Kissed Her on her lips.

Her hand accidentally touched his pants.

"I have an idea... that will take both our minds off of today" She Said Passionately.

Their foreheads were now touching.

"We Can... Do It..."

She Winked at Him.

"OH... heh Heh. I see what you're Doing... I'm Down for it."

"Mmmm... Me too.." Hermione Said.

Hermione got down on her knees.

"mm, that ACU is Sexy.."

"It's a military uniform."

"Hermione, I can see your boobs."

"Oh..."

She Unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and started stroking his dick.

She stroked faster until it god hard and started sucking on it.

"ohh... Yeah..."

"as they say, good soldier's need good blowjobs" Hermione said.

"Who's They" Smith Said.

"Me, GInny and Luna," Hermione Said.

"Fuck..." Smith Said.

Hermione started sucking faster, her head bobbing up and down, she started deepthroating...

she then got into doggy position.

Smith Knew exactly what she wanted.

He Slid his dick in her ass and starting thrusting in and out.

"Oh... Oh Yes... Fuck!" Hermione Said.

He starting going in deep, so deep his balls slapped her ass.

"Oh.. Oh Fuck! Fuck Yes! Fuck me Baby! Oh... Oh..."

Hermione Whined.

He Fucked Her even harder, smiling every second.

Wait... That's the first time he smiled in 8 Years!

"Hermione... I'm Smiling... for the first time in 8 years I... Amazing.."

"Oh Yeah..."

Isaiah talked to hermione about "edging" so when they did have a baby, he could cum more, enough to produce a baby at least. He Was Practicing.

She got up and got into cowgirl position.

She Bounced up and down pretty hard, but smith was strong enough to handle it.

They Kissed while they did this, It Increase the Pleasure.

"Oh Yeah, Fuck me Baby! Fuck me! Oh Oh! Yes! YES!" Her Screams got louder.

Hermione now laid down on her back. isaiah scooted up close and held her legs, he slid his dick in her pussy and started thrusting in and out, fast. "Oh that feels good!" Hermione Said.

"FucK! FUCK! FUCK" Isaiah Said.

He almost came, but his split-second timing allowed him to pull out.

he held back his cum.

hermione got back down and sucked his dick, deepthroating again. then, she used her "magical" Hands to do a handjob.

"ohhhh... Fuck Yes!" "keep it coming baby!" "Oh my... God! Hermione!"

She kept stroking his dick, as he came she slowed down, more pleasure for him. She got cum all ove rher hands. she washed em, put back on her clothes.

"Well, That was fun."

"Yep!" Isaiah Said.

"They Cuddled in each others arms for a bit before heading off to seperate bunks, they didn't want to get in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for Veteran's Training.

The Morning Bell Rang and all soldiers were up and ready.

"AS YOU KNOW... AFTER A YEAR. ALL SOLDIERS MUST COMPLETE VETERANS TRAINING," The Instructor Shouted.

"Yes,Sir!" Everyone Said.

"Everyone onto the field! we will all run 2 Miles! Everyone must complete the 2 mile run in under 8 Minutes!" Shouted the Instructor.

"Oh, Give me a break, man!" Ron Said.

They Were out on the field before they knew it. when they heard the whistle, they ran fast. Isaiah was already in the lead, followed by another soldier, then another, then another, then another...

After an hour everyone finished. Isaiah finished 1st, in under 7 minutes.

"Follow me to the training room!" The instructor yelled.

The followed him, where they would have to lift a bunch of weights.

Ron was determined to become a better soldier, so he went to the heaviest one.

he lifted, and amazed people, he did a solid 3 reps of a 400 LBS weight. Agent Smith started on 400 pounds too, he amazed even more people with 20 reps. Ron was jealous, so he pushed himself even more. He went on the treadmill and set it to 50 miles per hour. he did run good, for 1 second. After training for a Looooong time, people follow Smith to the field again to practice throwing grenades.

"Ok, the essential part about throwing grenades is that you have to make sure it lands by the enemy, not a teammate. Aim for the enemy. So, to throw one, pull this silver pin here. aim, and throw it. Make sure you get it off in time, because the fuse is 5 seconds. Oh... DO NOT HOLD GRENADES! That's also important!" Said Smith. "Ok Guys, start practicing now."

Everyone took a handful of grenades and started throwing them. Hermione was a smart girl, so she "automatically" knew how to throw one correctly. Exceptionally far too. After these lessons, isaiah assigned them all 600 page books about the essentials of throwing grenades, what the scientific names for grenades are, perfect form, how to pull the pin without it exploding, and how to make grenades. After that, they went on to swimming. the first test was to be able to hold your breath for 30 or more seconds. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and dean accomplished these tasks. the next step was swimming. They must learn how to swim. they learned different swimming types, like, sculling, backstroke, frontstroke, breaststroke, and treading water. Then, they did the same thing with their uniforms on, with 60 pounds of equipment on them. this helped strengthen them, as well as being able to swim with heavy gear. then they got tied up and had to escape underwater. After that they did many more things, such as S.E.A.L Training. This Lasted a Year. Now they were soldiers. Now they were Ready. The A.F.A Has Shaped Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus into good, healthy soldiers...

Now it was time for battle.

They were Summoned to his office.

"You guys have been good soldiers for 7 years. but i noticed your rank has not changed. All of you are being promoted two ranks up, You guys are not A Sergeant First Class."

"Thanks Sir." They All Said.

They were all tired so they went to bed. They Had No Idea what would await them in the morning...

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP! GET INTO THE TRAINING ROOM! GET YOUR UNIFORMS ON! NOW! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

"Huh, What's going on?"

"The Base is Under Attack!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

All they could hear Were Screams and Yells and the sounds of spells being cast"

[Interactive Feature]

(To make the scene become real go to /muggles-vs-wizards-warfare- Keep the sound on until the scene ends).

THey all got into their uniforms and started shooting at the enemies. Hermione had no problem killing people anymore.

They were all shooting at wizards.

"Get behind cover!" Isaiah Yelled.

"Roger!" Ron Said.

"We have to take these guys out, don't let em get to the file room!"

"Hey! I'm Throwing a Grenade!" Ron Said.

"I GOT YOU!" HARRY YELLED.

They Heard the explosion, they rose up and started firing at the enemies.

"Wait, These are Wizards?" Hermione Asked.

"YES! NOW SHUTUP AND KILL THESE FUCKERS!" Ron Yelled.

"I'm under suppressive fire!"

"Help! HELP! I'm Pinned Down" Harry Yelled.

"GRENADE!" SEamus Yelled.

They all ran for cover, and split up, so each of them were on their own.

"We need a plan," Isaiah Said.

"I'll suppress em, then you flank em from the left!"

"Yes Sir," They All Said.

"3...2...1... SUPRESSING!" Isaiah Screamed

It Took a while before all of them got Supressed.

"Ok, I got Em Pinned Down! MOVE! MOVE!" Isaiah Said.

They ran around the left side and killed the wizards from the left. they killed all of them...

"Ok, I Think that's the last of em."

"Damn..." Ron Said.

Suddenly, a wizard grabbed hermione neck and started choking her.

She quickly got out, started punching the wizard. But He fought back. She Took his neck and snapped it.

"Come on, there might be more..."


End file.
